wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Octolliard
Almanax Quests are only available on a given day. Completing a quest will give the player an Almoken which can be used at an Almanax Machine. 1 - Moomoo "I'd planned something, but I've forgotten what it was already...Ullu probably remembers, he remembers everything!" Speak to Ullu. 2 - Kosal "Adventure gets exhausting; certain clan members can tell you that. Moe Kneetorks, who has long been settled on Sidimote Moors, is one such example." Go and see Moe Kneetorks. 3 - Chik "Convinced that you're a World-class archer? So come and prove it at the Trool Fair's Cupe'Em Up stand. What are you waiting for?" 4 - Juju "The history of Amakna's Holey Forest really is fascinating. I bet the Clan Member there, Jaffin, would be happy to tell you about it if you asked." Speak to Jaffin. 5 - Ounirom "When the tide is high, it's worth holdin on: the Sturgeon are easier to catch. Get your rod out!" 6 -Ketzakwet "Ketzakwet Searching the mines for treasure is no small task. Explorers go above and beyond with their crazy ideas... Building bombs being just one!" 7 -Krunsh "You're not afraid of an old run-down building, are you? Come and prove it at the Trool Fair!" Enter the Haunted House at the Trool Fair. 8 -Kroketh "These beasts' skin is good, but their leather is even better! Try to craft 5 Gobball Leather from their skin." Craft 5 Gobbal Leather from Gobbal Skins. 9 -Nistougnal "Orange is a magnificent color. The orangest monster is the Prespic. Wouldn't the World be beautiful, covered in Prespics? You're going to need to plant a lot of Prespic Seeds..." 10 -Benjo "The sage is on the hunt for wisdom. You have found it in a candy. Make an offering, come on, be nice." 11 -Emattera "Jonk can be so annoying sometimes. He could do with an almighty fart launched in his general direction." 12 -Diakollec "Although Calamar Island seems deserted and unexplored, a beached boat, captain in tow, is eagerly awaiting you." 13 -Marke "Mmmhhh... You look a bit off-color. Maybe you should take a little trip to the toilets to sort yourself out?" 14 - Eylen "Thanks to the Fires of Love, you'll be able to light lanters and candles to create a proper shadow on the ground." 15 - Dnegeleht "A little recess between two fights can't hurt you. It's time to take a break and chill out; let loose and sit down on a bench or stool, or something!" Sit on a bench or stool after a fight. 16 - Kuri "Charge! It's adventure time! Charging into the Gobbal Dungeon with no ally at your side would be a really stupid idea...!" Enter the Gobbal dungeon with no Sidekick or team with you. 17 - Yaloop "Taking risks is all right from time to time, but taking precautions is sometimes a good idea too! This time, get some friends together to head into the Tofu Dungeon." Create a group and enter the Tofu dungeon. 18 - Fry "The Bow Meow sleeps for an average of between 15 and 18 hours per day...It's about time you woke it up! There are a few taking it easy at Grandmeow's House." 19 - Zellina "Water is the basic ingredient for a lot of recipes. It's always useful to have a few buckets on you!" 20 - Sephy "Do you remember one of the first people you met in this world? Wasn't one of them a typically stringy Enutrof? Let's go pay and him a visit!" Visit Pappy Pal in Astrub. 21 - Baba "Mmmm, there's nothing better than the small of bread fresh from the oven. Gobbread smells particularly good, especially when there are several loaves coming out of the oven at the same time!" 22 - Viviantho "Dancing relaxes the soul...It was very popular in the 50's. The time has come to rock that dance floor! There's only one place to go; to the DDR stand." 23 - Patawaii "Although it's possible to have too much of a good thing, a moment of tranquility in a mine, and more particularly in the Not Mines, will do you a world of good." 24 - Sili "Strike while the iron's hot. Harvest 5 Iron Astrub and take it to the Almanax Altar." Harvest 5 Iron Astrub and take it to the Almanax Altar. 25 - Rikoo "Lord love a Quakquak! It's getting chilly, so grab some padding and keep warm! Armourers are said to know how to make it." 26 - Capt "Aww, the little Wodents in Incarnam are ill... You have to find a cure to heal them before it's too late... Or perhaps you could just kill them to stop the illness spreading around the World of Twelve...?" 27 - Coyo "The sculptors who carved the statues in the World of Twelve are geniuses; you just need to go and admire the Brutas statue in Astrub to realize that." 28 -Fredocigam "There are rumors going around that Essence of Thistledown makes you hallucinate. Maybe you should test that theory..." 29 - Tchokun "The time has come to test your resistance by trying out a Mobile Arena." 30 - Macugny "Something's going down at the Miss Ugly Castle, but it might be a bit cheeky to just go in and disturb...Well, you could always knock." Enter the Miss Ugly Tower. 31 - Asid "It's Al Howin's Day and to mark the occasion, plenty of gifts are on offer at the Gravedigger's Game at the Trool Fair!" Relevant Pages *Almanax Quests *Temple of Scriptures *Almanax Machine Category:Almamax Quests